Ghostly Happenings
by Artemis Fowl II
Summary: Second game, Some guards wonder about the extent of Sly's powers, He shows them ghost style! Sly haunting Contessa's Vultures, One-Shot


A/N this is going to be a bit random :) I came up with the idea after terrorising guards with my brother and messing with their heads. May contain some spoilers!

THIS DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! I JUST USE THE CHARECTERS IN MY OWN, GHOSTLY FICTICIOUS STORIES!

Ghostly Happenings

"Hey guys, you just starting your shift?" one of the over sized vultures asked his comrades.

"Yeah, the Contessa is gonna have us busting our asses looking after her stupid metal organs AGAIN!" One of the two replied.

It was true, the Contessa had been getting a little paranoid lately, but after what had happened in her 'Reforming prison' she might have been right. Rumour had it that the person stealing the clo0ckwerk parts knew where the Contessa was now, and she had accordingly stepped up her security. Then there had been the arrival of constable Neyla and her masses of armed tanks. All in all it had not been a good week for the Contessa and she had a tendency to take it out on her guards.

Suddenly a wail came from outside and a wolfman ran it, practically flew under the table and whimpered.

"What in God's name has gotten into you" one of the guards asked.

"SLY COOPER!" he shouted, "He can fly! He appeared out of nowhere so I hit him; he fell in the river then flew back out again!"

"Yeah, he does that…" the first guard remarked. Sly's ability to escape from fatal situations was legendary. All the guards were warned about it, so what was up with this guy?

"Is that all?" asked the third, as of yet silent, vulture.

"I killed him! I hit him into the water a couple of times and he drowned! But half an hour later he was back in the same place, so I tried to hit him but he vanished!" the hiding wolf wailed.

"Yeah right, what do you think he is? Some kind of ghost?!" the second guard said, laughing as he did.

"YES!" the wolfman yelled, "HE JUST APPEARED INFRONT OF ME FROM THIN AIR THEN FLEW AWAY, I TRIED TO FOLLOW HIM BUT HE WAS ONTO THE NEXT LEVEL BY THE TIM EI GOT UP TO THE ROOF. THEN HE FLEW INTO CONSTABLE NEYLA'S SIDE OF THE CITY AND I COULDN'T FOLLOW. Last thing I saw though was him crawl through the sewers, you know where that leads right? The crypt!"

"Look, Sly is good right? But he isn't a ghost. He must have just swum away!"

"No, you didn't see him! He drowned I tell you" and with that the wolfman started muttering to himself and occasionally whimpering.

"Wow…" the first vulture said, tapping the side of his head and crossing his eyes. Then the three picked up their crossbows, and their lanterns, and began their patrol.

The first vulture was patrolling the rooftop walkways. It had become a perilous job because of all the bombings, but the cash more than made up for that. He was patrolling along one if the spindly bridges when he heard it. Up ahead a barrel had been smashed open. According to his position he ran up to look and indeed a barrel had been broken! He looked around but there was nobody anywhere near it.

Suddenly he felt something brush up against his back, he spun around and shone his light around, but there was no one there. He was feeling pretty creeped out at this point, but then he happened to glance up at the Contessa's tower. It cut an imposing shape, silhouetted against the blood red moon. But something was wrong… were there gargoyles on the tower? The guard blinked and looked again, but all he could see was one of the Contessa's bats flying down from the tower.

_Must have been a trick of the light…_ the vulture thought, continuing with his round somewhat uneasily. He came to the next bridge, thin one spanning gap over water. The guard always hated taking this route. He, like most guards, couldn't swim and he was always apprehensive of falling in. he got to the midpoint before the blow came out of nowhere knocking the guard down over the edge.

The last thing the guard saw as he yelled in terror was the racoons face, watching him fall with a smug grin on his face.

The second guard heard the first's scream of fear and heard him hit the water. He was less cautious than the first and considered himself to be undefeatable. He continued his route along the streets of the Contessa's fortress so he was unafraid of heights.

He wandered around, prodding things occasionally to check if there was a racoon hidden inside them and he had stopped to do just that (a small unassuming bush) when he heard the howl of the wolfman coming from the guards rest room. The howl continued for a while before it was abruptly cut off with a loud whimper, then, nothing.

The guard was slightly worried now, not fearful but something was definitely wrong. He continued along his path, and turned a corner. Just as he did, he caught a glance of something standing opposite him on the roof. It quickly vanished but not before the guard had caught his glimpse. The guard was becoming jumpy, he turned to look over his shoulder only to see the same shadowy shape creeping up behind him, but in a puff of smoke it was gone. He backed himself up to a wall but as he pressed against it he felt someone standing beside him. "Who are we hiding from?" the voice came, deep and imposing. The guard jumped and swung his torch at the shadow but it was only a potted plant. He shot it just in case but nothing came out. Then something his him from above. A quick blow, meant to antagonise, not kill. The vulture shook it off but another hit him from his left. He was knocked to the ground and by the time he was back on his feet, his assailant was nowhere to be seen.

He ran for cover, but blows rained down on him from every angle. Either his attacker was coming from four places at once or there were nine of them! Then he thought about the ghostly Sly thing, the wolfman had said he was undead.

Before he could reach the guard room the blows finally took effect. It had taken a while but the blows started damaging him, making it harder and harder to continue until darkness overtook him.

The third vulture guard heard the alarm go off as the three bodies were found and he immediately knew what was going on. This guard was a lot more jumpy that the last two and he was visibly shaking when sly approached him from behind. The guard heard someone say: "Boo" in his ear, he whipped around but nobody was there . Then he heard it again, still behind him. He turned back and forth, trying to see the figure, still unsure whether he wanted to or not. In the end it was decided for him. Silent obliteration saw to that.

Bentley was working on his computer, back at the hideout. He was trying to sell the latest batch of treasures Sly had bought to him, including a rare crystallised vase which should fetch a fair bit. He heard the door open and close, then someone sit on the chair.

"Good hunting Sly?" he enquired, as Bentley was out cleaning the van.

"Pretty good, I just had to take care of a few things, that's all." Sly replied.

Bentley turned to look at his friends but there was nothing there.

_Oh, I must have missed him going out again. I need my hearing tested!_

A/n so what do you think? Good, bad or indifferent?


End file.
